Myncky
Setting Myncky is designed to be a world interlanguage, easy to learn by people from all backgrounds. Myncky is designed to be easy, predictable, and has mostly a priori vocabulary, but borrows some from many different languages. Phonology Consonants Consonants are written identically to the IPA symbols except that /tʃ/ is written and /x/ is written /h/. Vowels Vowels are written like in IPA except for /ɨ/, which is written . Therefore, the 23-letter alphabet for Myncky is ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPSTUVWYZ / abcdefghijklmnopstuvwyz. Phonotactics There are no diphthongs; all vowels are pure. A maximal syllable is CCVCC. The first two consonants must be a stop-glide, a fricative-stop, a fricative-nasal, or a fricative-glide sequence. The last two consonants must be a nasal-fricative, a fricative-stop, or a stop-fricative sequence. Words do not end in voiced stops or fricatives, although syllables may do so. In no case can a word end in a glide. Stress is marked with an apostrophe in cases when the stress is not on the first syllable. The apostrophe comes directly after the vowel letter. Basic Grammar Simple sentences have similar SVO structure as in English. Nouns Nouns only decline for number. For a noun that ends in a vowel, is added to the end, unless the vowel is, in which case is added. For a noun that ends in a consonant, the plural suffix is , unless the word ends in , in which case is added. An apostrophe is then added to the end of the word to indicate that the word is not in original form. Prepositions To use nouns with prepositions, the preposition comes before the noun, and are joined by a hyphen. Now the two words act as one unit and must be moved around in a sentence together. Example showing possession: This is somewhat similar to the case systems of other languages: think of the prepositions as cases if you are accustomed to a case language. In the example above, "ci-Kevyn" could be considered the genitive case of "Kevyn", using a prepositional prefix. However, it is also okay to consider the two as independent, only needing to remember that they move around together. Nouns without prepositions must stay in its assigned place in a sentence as the subject or the object. The following are important prepositions: Prepositions can also be used with verbs in the same manner, which assumes the verb is infinitive (verbs don't change). Prepositions cannot stand on their own. Adjectives Adjectives are not inflected at all, they do not change. Adjectives may come before or after a noun. If the noun is attached to a preposition, the adjective must come after the noun. Again, hyphens are used to connect the noun and the adjective. Example: To use superlative forms, adverbs "more", bohau, and "most" bolau, are used before the adjective. Again, they are connected using a hyphen. So, "Warmest Miami" would be bolau-hucly-Miami, or Miami-bolau-hucly. Remember in pronunciation, the vowels are pure- is not a diphthong! Numbers are generally considered adjectives in Myncky. Here they are: If you know Chinese, larger numbers are formed in a very similar way. To say 20, for example, you say 2-10, or ask-dja. To say 24, you say 2-10-4. 256 would be 2-100-5-10-6. Numbers after 99,999 are formed by saying how many 10,000s there are, for example a hundred thousand would be ten ten-thousands, therefore you say 10-10000. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages